Howalons: First Kiss
by Kakasol728
Summary: The exams are over and Mikan is in dire need of Howalons, but what if theres no way to buy one. Will she go to the limits? Hope you like it!Reviews please! i didn't copy this story!just to say k?


A/N: I had fun doing this story, I don't thin it's very OOC but I think a lot of stuff! So jus tread and I hope you'll enjoy it! Reviews please!

And to karupin-san thanks for an awesome review on "A letter way to say it"!

* * *

Howalon: First Kiss

_Never mess with Mikan when she hasn't eaten a Howalon_

"Finally!!! SANKYUU!!!"

15 year old Mikan Sakura, bursted out of the classroom screaming, and getting the attention of her irritated bestfriend of course you know what happens next.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Don't shout moron" blowing the smoke of her Baka Gun

"Hotaru…"

"Why are you screaming anyway?"

"Hotaru! I spent the last weeks in my room studying! And now the exams are over YEAY!!!I'M SO HAPP-"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Hotaru was about to walk away leaving an unconscious Mikan behind when

"Hotaru!"

"What?"

"Come with me to Central town! I really need a Howalon PLEASE!"

"You want me to hit you again baka?"

"_gulp _no"

"Good, lets go…"

"Really!?!"

"Yes, I know how crazy you get when you can't have a Howalon…so hurry up!"

"Hai! Arigato Hotaru!"

"Shut up and come on…"

"Hai!"

_At the Bus stop_

"Whoa!!!" Mikan said with awe

"Big line…" Hotaru coolly commented

"Hotaru why are so many people here?"

"This is the line to the Central Town Bus stupid"

"WHAT?!"

"The exams just ended everyone wants to cool off duh"

"Oh right…ON NO! WHAT IF I CAN"T GET TO CENTRAL TOWN IN TIME! THEN I CAN'T HAVE MY HOWALON AND-"

**BAKA! BAKA! **

"Huh? It should fire three shots…I knew I should've realoaded"

"Yeay!"

Hotaru shoots evil stare

"Ehehehe…I'll shut up now"

"ANNOUNCEMENT!!! THE LAST BUS TO CENTRAL TOWN IS FULL; THE NEXT BUS WILL COME TOMMOROW. YOU MAY ALL GO BACK NOW, GOMENASAI!!!"

The crowd went back to their respective buildings all mumbling and grunting. Mikan, fell down anime style and started to cry. (Aww…)

"Mikan"

"WHA!WHAAA!!!"

"Mikan!"

"WHA!WHAAAA!WHAAAA!"

"MIKAN!!!"

"WH-"

**!!!POW!!!**

"You still have the deer hoof?"

"Hai now shut up, I'm leaving"

"Hotaru! _sobs_"

"I'm gonna make some money, come to think of it Nogi must be pretty stressed out with the exams"

"_sobs-_So?-_sobs_"

"He'll be cooling off with his animal friends now" she said complete with evil grin

"Hotaru-_sobs-_Why do you always blackmail Ruka-pyon?"

"I wanna make money get it?"

"O-_ sobs_-kay…"

"Mikan" she sat beside her bestfriend and said

"Hmm?"

"Meet me at the Sakura Tree later, you can sleep in my room and we can both go together to Central town tomorrow alright baka?"

"Hai! Arigato Hotaru" then she hugged her

"Yeah, bye"

"bye!"

When Hotaru left Mikan didn't have anything else to do so she decided she would just wait at the Sakura tree and thought about things to pass the time.

_Hmmm…What could my other friends be doing? Anna-chan and Nonoko would be experimenting right now, Yuu would still be studying, Permy would be chasing Natsume and Ruka-pyon now that the exams are over. Ruka-pyon would be at the Animal shelter where Hotaru would be too. Natsume? Bet he's just reading his Manga somewhere. But-But what if Persona took him to another mission? He could get seriously hurt or he could overuse his Alice and-and_

"Oi Polka-dots stop making faces it's distracting" Mikan looked up to see Natsume up in the tree.

"Natsume!"_I was right! Good…he's not on a mission-_

"Polka stop making faces are you deaf? Wow your stupid and deaf"

"I am not! I'm not deaf and I'm not making faces!"

"Yes you are, just now it looked like you were arguing with yourself"

"Really?" _Good thing he isn't Koko, so he can't read minds_

"Hey little girl why are you blushing?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing!"

"Hmph…"

Then Mikan smelled a very sweet milky scent of

"I know that smell! Mmm…Howalons!"

"Could you stop screaming baka? I'm trying to eat here"

"Howalons…Howalons…"

Natsume looked at Mikan and saw that she had a dazed look on her face, like she was possessed or something. Then she started to climb the tree.

"Hey don't you dare come near me or I'll burn you alive"

"Howalons…Howalons…"

She was getting nearer and nearer

"Polka-dots Hey!" she was right in front of him eyeing something in his hand

"Howalons…Howalons…"

"Oh, you want this?" sowing the Fluff Puff

"Howalons! Howalons!"

"Well, you can't have it baka, it's mine" then he popped it in his mouth

**BIG MISTAKE**

"No more Howalon idiot"

"YOU ATE MY HOWALON!!!"

"It wasn't yours to beg-"

Then Mikan lunged him, even before Natsume cold react Mikan was already on top of him, kissing him! Tasting every bit of Howalon left in his mouth!

Natsume struggled but to no avail the possessed girl was stronger than he was, he tried to use his Alice but Mikan had unconsciously used hers too. So he just did what he had to do, or wanted to do, he kissed back.

**CRACK!**

_What was that? _Natsume thought

**CRACK!**

_There it is again! Oh no were gonna-_

**CRACK! BANG!!!**

The tree branch couldn't hold the weight and the two fell to the ground, which to Natsume's advantage he was hit first.

"OWWW!!!"

Natsume's scream managed to knock Mikan back to her senses and made her realize what she was doing, so she pulled away and moved back.

"Gomenasai Natsume!!!"

"Hn…" getting up himself

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" with every word she bowed

"Shut up Mikan…" then he left

"Oh no…" she sat on the fallen branch

"Why did I do that?!"

"You were addicted to Howalons"

"Hotaru!!!" she hugged her best friend

"Scratch that you ARE addicted to Howalons"

"Hotaru! Nastsume's gonna hate me more and-and"

"I don't think so"

"What?"

"I say he enjoyed it"

"no way!"

"Here" giving Mikan a picture

"Good thing Ruka wasn't there, this picture would sell more"

"Hotaru!"

"Look at the picture baka"

"No! Why do you have to show me this!"

"Look at his face"

"Hmm?"

"He's kissing you back and he's smiling"

"WHAT!"

"Come on…"

"Where are we going?"

"To my room baka, I'm letting you sleep there remember?"

"oh right!"

"yeah…and Mikan?"

"Hai?"

"You do realize you just had your first kiss right?"

"…oh no…"

"So I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Do you regret it?"

"Um…"

"Mikan?"

"no"

"Good now lets go"

"Okay!"

-OwArI-

* * *

Liked it? I hope so! Reviews please! 


End file.
